Hearts and Aces
by NinjaPiplup
Summary: Co-written with KHLegacy. What do you do when evil 50-foot monsters attack your world? Michael of Orre goes on a journey to find out the cause of the attack with silly Leaf of Kanto and revenge-seeking Brendan of Hoenn. And by the way, WHAT'S WITH BRENDAN'S HAT?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Chapter 1

Welcome to this new story! KHLegacy, author of popular Pokemon fics such as Bond of Aura and Shadow Revolution will be co-writing with me.

KHLegacy is narrating here.

?, 11:10 AM

I'm back in the abandoned Castle that once belonged to the Dark Lord Myotismon light flashed from within Seadramon shrieked,  
"STOP IT HURTS IT HURRRRRTTTS!" but the figure merely smiled  
"No I won't stop there is a world different from the one you heard of in legends and much like them and I intend to rule it but to do that I need the Shadow Pokemon Technology with the power of Digimon to do it he then smirked as Seadramon shrieked roaring however he suddenly stopped he roared as his eyes turned purple shining in the Darkness.

I'm narrating now.

Pokemon HQ Lab, 11:30 AM

It was your typical day at the Pokemon HQ Lab. Professor Krane was busy with his research, Jovi was watching TV, and all was calm.

"Way to go, Bree!"

This voice happened to belong to a 13-year old boy. His red hair was spiked and styled. He wore a yellow outfit with black pants, with a pair of goggles sporting his neck. His name was Michael, second hero of Orre. A few months ago he rid of Cipher, the crime syndicate who was terrorizing the region for the second time. Michael knew there was a first hero, but he had never heard his name or seen him. Right now, he was training his Pokemon on the lawn. Bree the Breloom was practicing on an innovative Training Machine built by Krane.

"MICHAEL! LUNCH TIME!"

It was his mom, Lilly. Michael returned Bree to her Pokeball and head indoors. He sat at the table where a plate of grilled cheese and vegtables was waiting for him. On the opposite side was Jovi, Michael's annoying sister with a side of mischief. "Jovi is exited!" Jovi said cheerfuly. "For what?" Michael asked back. "Jovi is going to Emilli's house later!" his sister replied. "That's cool," Michael responded. He reached for his Pokeballs and let out his team. Bree came out along with Aggron, Wally the Walrein, Eldaline the Salamence, Amelia the Typhlosion, and dearest to Michael, Jolteon, his first Pokemon.

"Mom! I need some Pokesnacks!" Michael cried. Lilly came to his call with a bag of treats. She gave Michael the bag. "I need you to do me a favor," she said. "What is it?" Michael asked as he started dividing the treats between his Pokemon. "I need you to go to Gateon Port and drop Jovi at Emilli's house," she replied. Michael sighed. "Fine," he answered.

When everyone had eaten all their food, Michael returned his Pokemon to his Pokeballs and head outside with Jovi. They climbed aboard Michael's hover scooter and head off.

"Didiyouknowbigbrother?WhenJoviwenttoseeChobinlastweekhesaidJoviwasagoodgirl!ThatmadeJoviveryhappy!"

"SHUT UP!" Michael yelled.

Yet, that didn't stop Jovi from rambling on the whole ride.

Poor Michael.

When they FINALLY reached Gateon Port, Michael parked his scooter and walked with Jovi to Emilli's house.


	2. Chapter 2: A Wild Seadra(mon) Appeared!

Chapter 2

KHLegacy is narrating.

Gateon Port,

Michael hopped off his Scooter as did Jovi "come out Jolteon!"  
POP "Jolt!" he happily stated,  
"Okay now remember Jovi I'll be back to pick you up later and no hide and seek like last time." Michael noted to his mischievious sister,  
"Okay big brother." Jovi replied when they walked up to Emily's house he knocked on the door,and out came Emily, and her mom, Jovi instantly rushed in to play,  
"Jovi be good!" Michael called,  
"See you later Michael." Emily's mom replied,  
"See ya!" Michael replied as he began to head for home he suddenly heard screaming he looked over to see a large blue like Pokemon with green eyes and a yellow head and white underbelly that snarled around the Shadow Monitor instantly went off, "Jolteon let's go!" he shouted,  
"Jolt!" he shouted as they rushed to confront the creature he instantly launched a Thunder attack that hit the Pokemon hard it growled and glared at them,  
"Good work Jolteon now use Thunderwave!" Micheal shouted,  
"JOLLLLT!" the creature screamed as the paralysis took effect,  
"Perfect okay Snagball go!" he shouted throwing a Net ball however when it tried to absorb the creature the ball exploded, "But how?!"  
"Pathetic human your little capsule can't contain a digimon!" the beast snarled,  
"You're not a Pokemon?" Michael asked "Then what are you?!"  
"I am Seadramon and I am here to fullfill my master's wishes! with the special powers he bestowed me SHADOW STORM!" the massive storm knocked both Jolteon and Michael back they got up,  
"Jolteon are you okay?" Michael asked Jolteon barked to confirm,  
"Okay if we can't capture it then we'll just have to defeat it!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon confirmed,  
"Use quick attack!" Michael shouted,  
"Jolteon!" he shouted rushing around as Seadramon tried to launch one Shadow storm after another but Jolteon was too quick and rammed into Seadramon knocking him back,  
"Too bad Seadramon my Jolteon is way to fast for you now use THunderbolt once more!" Michael shouted,  
"JOLLLT EEON!" he shouted hitting Seadramon hard however Seadramon whacked Jolteon with his tail and sent him into a nearby building,  
"JOLTEON!" Michael shouted as he rushed over see Jolteon whining a little push itself up, "Are you okay?" Michael asked Seadramon laughed as Jolteon jumped in front of Michael growling and Sparking, "Are you sure?"  
"Jolt." Jolteon replied, with a firm nod before letting out a roar,  
"Let's do this USE THUNDERBOLT FULL POWER!" Michael shouted  
"JOLLLLTTEEEEOOONNNN!" he shouted hitting Seadramon,  
"Now use Voltswitch while your still unleashing Thunderbolt!" Michael shouted Jolteon charged up with even more electricity and charged at Seadramon he screamed as he hit the water Michael suddenly saw a light and a burst of darkness as Seadramon fell into a portal he recognized the first light as Purification but what was the other, "Wow..." Michael muttered "The move that took down Shadow Articuno saves us again...YEAAAAAAH WE'RE THE BEST!" Michael shouted as Jolteon leapt into his arms

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: League of Heroes

I will be narrating this chapter.

Something was following Michael. He couldn't tell what it was, but one thing was for sure: it was big. Michael was flying on Eldaline, who was flying her fastest to avoid the giant shadow behind them. "FOOLISH HUMAN," it said. Then, the world blanked out.

THUD!

Michael opened his eyes to find himself not in the sky, but on his bedroom floor. "I must of been dreaming," he thought to himself. He got ready for the morning and head to the dining room for breakfast. Michael ate then there was a knock at the door. Lilly went to get it. Michael could hear some sort of conversation going on, and 5 minutes later, it happened. "MICHAEL!" Lilly called. Michael got up and went to the door. Standing there were three people. One was a man, with a boy and a girl behind him. The boy wore a shirt and black pants, and something funky on his head. The girl had a blue tank and a red skirt. The man wore a black trench coat and wore shades. "Hello, Sir," the man said. "My name is Mr. Dawson, head of the Orre branch of the HTO." "What's the HTO?" Michael asked. "It's an organization for talented trainers like you. You took down Cipher, right?" Michael nodded. "Well, the world is in danger. We need all the talented trainers we can get. Wanna help?" Michael nodded eagerly. In a few minutes, Michael was off in Mr. Dawson's car. The boy turned toward toward Michael. "So, heard ya took down the Beast of Gateon port?" he said. "Ya," Michael replied. "Ya know that the thing wasn't a Pokemon, right?" "The thing said it was a Digimon or something under the lines of that." the boy scowled at the name. "Well, I'm Brendan, and this is Leaf." "HEEEYYY!" Leaf said cheerfully from shotgun. "What's your name?" "Michael," Michael replied. "Well, Michael," Brendan started. "I need to tell you about these so-called Digimon."

I've decided to keep chapters short, but that may change.


End file.
